Stuck in Virtual Reality
by animeblackangel
Summary: England was looking forward to his day off. What he wasn't expecting was America coming over with a brand new video game for them to play. They get sucked up into a virtual world, and all seems grand. That is until they notice they can't log out... Loosely based on Sword Art online. I own nothing mentioned in this story. (Just the plot.)


**A/n: I'm here with a new story! Again! XD I know i probably shouldn't be starting this many stories at one time, but since it's the summer i have more time on my hands. Hopefully i can update for you guys faster then usual. All of you say thank you to my wonderful beta Sakuramorichan for making this first chapter not suck. XD **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned! So please Fanfiction, don't sue me! cause i'm telling you now...you won't get much. XD**

**Okay, enough with the A/n. on to the story.**

It all started with England sitting in his usual spot and reading his favorite book. He had been looking forward to a quiet moment like this after taking some time off work, especially considering, with his workaholic nature, it had been a while since the last time he took a break. It was nice to just relax and—

"Hey, England! Open up! I have a surprise for you!"

Damn…

England sighed a long sigh and stood up. The one day he decided not to work, America had to disturb him…

He swung the front door open. A certain young American was on the other side, holding a big black bag that looked extremely heavy. "About time. I was getting sick of waiting."

"You were waiting out here for a minute, git!"

America only shrugged, walking right past England and into his house.

"Where do you think you're going?" England asked, following the wheat-haired blond.

"Dude, where's your TV? I have something awesome for us to play!" America pointed to the bag with a grin.

"You should know where my TV is—you come here too many times to count…"

America went to the living room and headed towards the TV. "Yeah, well, I'm in a hurry to hook this baby up! I just can't wait!"

England huffed and crossed his arms, watching the younger nation hook up all sorts of wires and gadgets to his TV. Lastly, America pulled out two helmets. England furrowed his eyebrows.

"What the hell are they for? I thought this was a video game."

America turned to him with a bright smile, one of the brightest he had ever shown. "It is a game, but not just any game. It's a game that could change the very nature of gaming as we know it!"

"Oh, just spit it out and stop beating around the bush!"

America pouted. "You're no fun…"

England rolled his eyes and walked closer towards the TV to examine one of the helmets. Surprisingly, it wasn't that heavy...

"Isn't it amazingly light?! That's one of the things I love about this right off the bat."

"Are you going to explain how in the bloody hell you're supposed to use this for a game?"

"Alright, fine, I'll tell you. Get ready for it…It's a virtual reality game!"

A long silence past between the two nations, America staring at the Brit expectantly the entire time.

"...Why aren't you excited?!" America practically screamed.

"I'm not the gamer here. And I thought humans didn't have virtual reality?"

"They don't, not yet, but Japan came to my house today and told me that I could test it out for him! Isn't that amazing?"

"Simply fantastic…" England said unenthusiastically.

America huffed. "Fine, be that way, but you're still playing it with me."

"And what makes you think that? Why would you even want me to? I thought you said I was horrible at video games."

"There, done!" America triumphantly pumped a fist in the air.

"Great…"

America looked at the new console with confusion. "Now I just need to find out how to turn it on…" He picked it up and searched for any sign of a button, even turning it upside-down to look.

England sighed. "Why don't you just look at the instructions?"

"Because heroes don't need instructions," America said simply.

England rolled his eyes and looked through the bag America had brought with him. Inside was a booklet that seemed a little too small for such a big game, and he grabbed it and started reading.

It seemed you only needed to put the helmet on after everything was plugged in, and that there should be a switch on the side of the helm. Simple enough...

England picked up one of the helmets and put it on-top of America's head. "H-hey what are you doing?"

"Just sit still," England said softly right next to America's ear, and America blushed more heavily than he probably should have. He was just glad that the helmet covered his face.

On the side of the helmet, behind the younger nation's ear, there was a button, most likely the one the book had mentioned since it was the only visible switch. England pressed it without much thought.

America collapsed, suddenly limp.

"America?! A-are you okay?" England shook him, hoping for some form of response but there wasn't so much as a grunt. After a few seconds of silence, England grew worried. Was this supposed to happen?

England gently moved America so that he was lying on the floor before pacing back and forth. He looked over to the unused helmet that was still by the TV. Just the sight of it gave him a strange sense of foreboding, but what else could he do?

He went over to the helmet and slipped it over his head, making sure he was lying down in a safe position next to America. He took in a deep breath.

"I hope this works..." Barely a second after pressing the button, England's world turned black.

**A/n: Sorry it's so short, but this is just the prologue. Thank you for reading and I'll try to update real soon. Later guys~**


End file.
